This invention relates to power generation, and more particularly relates to a portable apparatus for providing power at remote locations in the field, in automobiles and other vehicles, on boats and other water craft, and the like.
As is well known by those skilled in the art, the activities of sportsman, fisherman and workers in the field are severely limited by the duration of daylight. A fisherman who discovers and enjoys an aquatic paradise must abandon such locations when darkness falls; indeed, for safety reasons, fishing activities should be terminated prior to the onset of darkness. Similarly, the activities of hunters are generally limited to daylight hours and such hunting activities should preferably be terminated prior to the sunset to avoid accidents and injuries. It will be appreciated by those conversant with the art that, if a portable source of power were available which caused no more than minimal impact upon the natural sportsmans"" environment, then electricity could be used to provide illumination via suitably designed portable lighting assemblies.
Those skilled in the art are aware of mobile illumination structures that are used to enable highway construction to be conducted during non-peak times, typically at night or during early morning hours. The same or similar structures are also used to provide illumination for filming activities at night or during early morning hours. While affording commercial advantage to construction or filming crews, these elaborate and expensive structures are inapposite of the needs of the individual sportsman and the like. To be useful to sportsman, power and lighting accessories must be portable in the sense of being lightweight and compact. Furthermore, such sources of power and illumination must be inherently safe and should preferably operate quietly to sustain natural environmental conditions.
For example, Baker discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,376,250 a power source intended for operating power tools on construction job sites. This apparatus may be attached to an automobile or truck and transported to a particular job site. To avoid safety hazards associated with the use of combustible fuels to generate sufficient electricity to drive construction tools and the like, noiseless conventional automotive batteries are used. Transformers and sophisticated semiconductor circuits are needed to regulate the generated 115 volt AC power output. Similarly, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,609, Nelson teaches a mobile, cumbersome and heavy, apparatus for lighting a construction site and the like, comprising a metal cart with a heavy duty battery.
Another important need for such portable and safe power is to provide electricity during emergencies such as power failures, natural disasters, etc. While battery-operated appliances are well known in the art, ultimately the power stored in batteries is consumed and the batteries must be recharged or replaced. A portable source of power as contemplated under the present invention may be used to charge batteries and to power a diversity of appliances. For example, portable electrically powered refrigeration units and the like are designed for use in autos and boats from main power sources and under exigent circumstances. There are, of course, several other popular 12-volt appliances used in vehicles and boats. The availability of a convenient and portable power supply would enhance the utility of such portable appliances.
There have been several developments in the art to provide power and illumination to workers and sportsmen in the field. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,852, Bowen discloses a portable AC power generator designed to be carried on a worker""s back. The Bowen apparatus uses middle distillate fuels to drive the engine, but is too cumbersome and heavy to be routinely hand-held to be carried and safely operated on boats and other sporting environments.
As another example, Yokoyama, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,212,952, teaches a compact apparatus using a water-cooled 2-cycle gas-fueled engine to generate power. Steele teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,811, a gasoline powered AC power supply for operating electrical lawn mowers and auxiliary electrical hand tools. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,751,629 and 4,918,592, Shimuzu discloses embodiments of a portable apparatus for regulating AC or DC power.
Notwithstanding these and related developments in the art, there appears to be no apparatus which provides sufficient portability and safety for use in the field even under frequently encountered water-wet conditions. Thus, it would be advantageous to have access to a simple, lightweight and safe apparatus which generates sufficient power to operate a diversity of 12 volt appliances and equipment, to provide illumination during periods of darkness, and to charge batteries in the field.
Accordingly, the limitations and disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention, and improved means and techniques are provided which are useful for making available remote power for common 12-volt appliances and the like, tools and equipment in the field during fishing, camping, and various other outdoor activities and during emergencies.
The present invention provides an apparatus for generating a constant source of DC electrical power in remote locations in the field for use in vehicles, while camping or hunting, while fishing or recreating on water craft, etc., or for providing power during emergencies due to power failures, accidents, storms, or natural catastrophes. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the present invention inherently provides a safety and efficiently operating power generator that imposes a minimal intrusion upon the environment heretofore unknown in the art.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises a low horsepower gasoline-powered engine which drives a permanent magnet 12-volt AC or DC generator having an electronic governor circuit for sustaining a constant DC output. As will be hereinafter described in detail, the present invention teaches a quiet, cool-running, low RPM portable generator that may be conveniently run for protracted periods of time because of its particularly efficient operation attributable to a disproportionately high hp input engine and a novel governor circuit. Constructed with a suitable muffler member and inherent electronic governor circuit, the present invention affords a constant output and quiet operation especially advantageous for use in the field for campers, hunters, fishermen, etc., by porting electricity for use by portable illuminating devices or for operating appliances and the like.
The present invention includes a compact circuit that regulates the voltage output by controlling the RPM of the generator. Without adding noticeable bulk or weight to the apparatus taught by the present invention, this governor circuit replaces a conventional mechanical governor and assures that electrical output is constant enough to operate a notebook computer and similarly sensitive electrically-operated devices. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, the present invention is constructed to prevent intrusion from moisture and the like that are common hazards in the field. Accordingly, it is an advantage and feature of the present invention that portable constant low-voltage DC electricity is provided by an unusually quiet and safe motor-generator combination.
The present invention also teaches a portable self-contained lighting assembly which may be integrated with the portable power supply which will be hereinafter described in detail. Preferably completely contained within a cylindrical enclosure, this lightweight illumination source may be conveniently assembled in the field and provide light during darkness and the like for protracted periods of time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable lightweight and compact apparatus for generating low voltage DC power for use in vehicles, on water craft, and in the field during hunting, camping, and other recreational activities, or activities at commercial job sites.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating low voltage DC power without adversely affecting the environment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for generating constant low voltage DC power.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for efficiently and quietly generating constant low voltage DC power.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for generating constant low voltage power applicable in vehicles, in water craft and the like.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for generating constant low voltage DC power applicable during camping, hunting, and other outdoor activities, or activities at commercial job sites.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for providing power during emergencies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a portable apparatus for generating constant low voltage DC power for providing illumination to prolong the available times for enjoying camping, hunting, and other outdoor sporting activities.
It is still another object of the present invention to replace the conventional mechanical governor of a gasoline-engine with an electronic governor.
It is another object of the present invention to regulate the RPM of a gasoline-engine with an electronic governor through automatic loading and unloading of a DC generator by means of a Zener diode assembly.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a portable low RPM generator for providing constant low voltage DC power and simultaneously operate at relatively cool temperatures with concomitant minimal noise and component wear.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, wherein reference is made to the figures in the accompanying drawings wherein like numerals refer to like components.